


just your generic hisogon

by inchanowo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Female Gon Freecs, Female Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inchanowo/pseuds/inchanowo
Summary: Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Визуал от G до T





	just your generic hisogon

**Author's Note:**

> Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.
> 
> Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/2FdUAJv.png)


End file.
